


A lover of beauty

by TheConsultingBarricadeGirl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: All Amis eventually, Fluff, I don't know location, M/M, Minor Eponine and Combeferre, Oral Sex, fluffy sex, if you know what i mean, main ship is Jehan and Courf', make one up, minor Enjolras Grantaire, minor Marius and Cosette, not smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingBarricadeGirl/pseuds/TheConsultingBarricadeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Jehan and Courf' meet at the book shop that Jehan works at and both are hit "in  a moment of breathless delight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Enjolras and Grantaire are mentioned in chapter one and shall appear in later chapters I promise.

The jingle of the door’s bell made Jehan jump, as it was raining the small bookshop on the little shopping strip was dead. Before the bell had rung Jehan had been sitting behind the small desk writing about nothing in particular, another poem of thoughts, but when he looked up from the notebook as the door opened he noticed that the most beautiful human had just walked in to his presence.

  
Dripping wet from the rain the young man – who looked to be the same age as Jehan – shook his head slightly, rain drops smattering in all directions of his curly dark hair as he did so, and approached the counter.  
“Crap day out there, you’re lucky you’re inside, I thought I would drown in that.” The man’s eyes were perfect, even when not directly making eye contact, also there was a thick Irish tine to his voice that pulled the young poet in from the first syllable and Jehan was all but physically restraining himself to not touch his hair.

The man continued, “Anyway, sorry for the weather update, I’m sure you have noticed, I mean you seem to have pretty effective windows in here. But back to what I came here for.” An almost resentful tone came to his voice, “the reason I am out in this terrible weather. My roommate, Enjolras, seems to think it is imperative that he have _another_ text book for class, and he also insists that he is much too busy with Grantaire, his insanely beautiful boyfriend, and all his other class work to actually get it himself. I think it’s because it’ll ruin his new hairstyle, or, you know, he wants me out of the house because Grantaire wants sex - not that they haven’t already been obnoxiously loud with me in the house before - one reason or the other. Oh god, sorry, I am boring you,” the man though, had not been boring Jehan, even though he did not make eye contact once because he seemed to be interested in his jacket or the actual shop itself, clearly wanting to go home as quickly as possible,  
“the text he needs is called ‘The June Rebellion: 1832’ he seems to think I’ll definitely find it here and to ask for help from Jehan I think was the name, do you know him? Or you might know Enjolras, tall, blonde curls, generally wears red, always has a brunette around him? Not that I’m complaining, Grantaire’s a great guy but the constant noise from that bloody room…. ” The man spoke quickly trailing off towards the end.

  
“Umm, I… I’m Jehan and…. I umm, yeah I know Enjolras, one of our best customers actually.” Jehan stuttered out, completely intrigued by the man standing in front of him and unsure of how to proceed.  
“Oh great, do you know the book? Enjolras insisted that I come here, half way across town – in the rain for god’s sake - because he is sure you’ll know what I’m talking about.” The man looked at him, though still not in the eye, with a hopeful expression.  
“Uuumm, I’ll check I think we have that one in stock.” Jehan stood, and moved towards the shelfs.  
“Give me a minute I think I remember getting it in stock last week.” knowing exactly where the books was but trying to prolong the perfect presence of the unnamed man at the shop Jehan walked slowly inspecting the shelfs with care; the eager-to-leave man following his footsteps.  
“So, how many times has Enj come here, it seems he knows you.” Said the man; trying to make small talk.  
“Yeah, he’s in here at least once a week, occasionally with a brunette man, I think you said Grantaire?” The men had nearly made an entire lap of the shop and as Jehan said the words he grabbed the book, knowing the whole time its position.  
“Yeah, that’s the one, devastatingly handsome and they are completely in love.” Enjolras’ friend and Jehan had reached the counter by that point.

 

* * *

 

 _Why did Enjolras insist I go to this one specific fucking book shop anyway?_ Courfeyrac thought as his navigated the map that he had haphazardly scrawled onto a piece of paper from Enjolras’ muffled through-the-bedroom-door-because-R-was-probably-naked directions. As he stumbled into the small store, praying that he had the right place, a small bell jingled and he stopped in the doorway, shaking his head to remove excess rain drops and wondering what had happened to his umbrella. He walked straight up to the counter and bared his soul to the probably bored shop assistant Enjolras had named Jehan.

  
As Courfeyrac and Jehan walked around the store in search of Enjolras’ much needed text book, Courf’ tried to make a little bit of small talk, not really paying much attention to the answers, he just hated extended silence, while mentally hating on Enjolras for making him walk across town with no umbrella, not that the umbrella was his fault but the premise still stood.

  
But as they approached the counter Courf,’ just finishing a sentence about Enjolras and Grantaire’s relationship, realised that he had made no introduction of himself to the shop assistant.  
Flustered at his rudeness Courfeyrac extended his hand, “I just realised, I haven’t even introduced myself, I know your name but haven’t extended the same courtesy to you, I’m Courfeyrac, hater of rain, amazing friend and,” He made eye contact with the Jehan the shop assistant and paused. The man had shoulder length hair with flowers placed strategically in a braid that ran through the tangles of gold, “lover of beauty, which may I say you have plenty of.” Courfeyrac was naturally charming and he knew it. “I am suddenly glad Enj’ sent me, mental note, never complain about him sending me to a book shop on a rainy day again.”  
The assistant seemed taken aback. Courfeyrac was embarrassed at his slip in his usual flirty ways.  
“I, umm, thank you.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
Both men spoke at the same time and the silence that followed was so awkward that even Courfeyrac felt that his small talk couldn’t restore any decency he had left  
“That will be fifteen fifty.” Jehan spoke slowly. Courfeyrac was terrified he had lost any chance he had with the lovely looking shop assistant.  
Courfeyrac paid but before leaving he had a small reprieve in confidence and pulled up enough courage to ask.

  
“Hey, my friends have a thing, it’s sort of a general get together of people, once every week, anyone and everyone is invited, it’s basically mingle and get to know your local community, Enjy’s idea of course, but anyway, it’s held at my café, the ABC, I don’t know if you know it but it’s in the general area of Musain college? But I was wondering, did you want to come along this week?” The words poured out of him in the most Courfeyracish of ways, as his friends would say.  
“Yeah, sounds like fun, text me the details?” Jehan scrawled his number on a piece of scrap paper from the desk and handed it to Courf’ with a massive smile on his face.  
Courfeyrac managed to gain a small amount of his natural charm in that moment before leaving to say, “I’ll text you as soon as I can, but café details may not be my first interest, I’ll need to know a little bit more about you before I’m one hundred percent sure I want you at my café.” He winked and left the shop, leaving Jehan blushing at the desk.


	2. The Sonnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beautiful friend Natalie wrote the sonnet.  
> Texts are in Italics..

Jehan had three hours left of his shift once Courfeyrac had left the shop, and as the rain persisted he remained hopeless that any other costumer would come in, not that he cared for Courfeyrac had already made his day with his big brown eyes and soft accent, another costumer would just ruin his day dreaming, he stayed behind the counter with his feet up on the desk, note book in his lap and his phone next to him on the desk in the hopes that the beautiful and charming man from earlier in the day would all or message him. As Jehan waited for the long day to end he wrote a sonnet based around how beautiful the man that Enjolras had sent in place of himself was,  
  
I Am a Changed Man  
When he walked into my life my beating heart stopped.  
Angels do not compare with this breathtaking vision.  
His brown eyes melt my soul in an instant.  
I have lost all the powers of speech.  
His hair glitters like rare jewels of foreign lands.  
The brown curls dance to shake them free.  
What man or beast can stand  
firm against the rich sound of his voice?  
If he should be furious, I would pray  
his anger does not fall on me.  
If he should smile, I would pray to see that.  
Oh what a fool am I thinking he could ever love me.  
 Is it love? Never have I felt this way before.  
I am a changed man.

Just as he placed the final full stop on the poem his phone buzzed with a message from an unknown number it read  
 _  
Hey there, it’s Courfeyrac, I don’t know if you know me or not because a beautiful guy gave me his number and it was most likely false.. So anyway if this is in fact Jehan (Which I really hope it is) I was going to ask, what is your favourite hobby? Like I said I want to get to know you.. Courf’ That guy from the book shop._

Jehan laughed at the message, Courfeyrac seemed shocked that the blonde haired book keep would have given him his real number, but Jehan was more laughing out of shock that he had actually messaged him. He responded with,

_Hi, yes it is me, Jehan, why would you think I wouldn’t give you my number?  
P.s Hobbies include reading and writing poetry and looking after a very small bookshop that I basically own because the owners are never here anyway, and yourself? _

Jehan sent the message and realised that it was now only one hour from the end of his shift, he began to clean up the days incoming stock and re shelving the books he’d read in the morning before Courfeyrac had entered his world. His phone buzzed again from his pocket while he was standing on a stool to reach the top shelf.

_Shocked ‘cause you are way too beautiful for me. But it is nice to know that you are real and I didn’t just imagine you up. My hobbies are pretty boring, I go to school (study history), sleep, flirting and eat, pretty standard. What are you up to?_

Jehan was blushing from the remark at the begging, responding as he locked up and went through the rain to his car.

 _I’m about to be driving home, shift just finished. I’ll text you when I’m home._  
P.s I like your hair  
  
Before Jehan could think he sent the message, and then realised that he hadn’t deleted the last line and nearly cried out of embarrassment. He got in the car, a green VW bug with little white flowers covering the sides, and drove the twenty minutes home.

When he arrived at the small apartment block and got inside Marius, his roommate was on the couch making out with his little blonde girlfriend Cosette on the couch. Jehan ignored the two, and they ignored him seeming pretty content with their outward love, and went to his room; he pulled out his phone and saw a new message, sitting on the bed he opened it,

 _And I yours._ Was all it said.

 

* * *

 

Courfeyrac had left the shop still in shock from the encounter. As he made his way home he built up the courage to text the blonde that it took him until he got home with a coffee in his hand to actually send the first message.  
As the back and forth texting continued Enjolras and Grantaire emerged from their bedroom hand in hand. “Hey, you’re back, did you get it?” Enjolras said separating from Grantaire and moving to the kitchen bench where the book was placed. “Perfect, thanks for that.” Enjolras wasn’t even looking at Courf’ who was dripping wet from the persistent rain.  
“No, thank you, I met Jehan.” Courfeyrac didn’t elaborate because he had received a text as he was speaking,

_I’m about to be driving home, shift just finished. I’ll text you when I’m home.  
P.s I like your hair_

He was shocked, and didn’t even hear Enjolras’ response to what he had said.  
He responded with, _And I yours._ It was the best he had to combat the line from Jehan.  
“Oi, Courf’ did you hear me?” Enjolras asked shaking Courfeyrac out of the shock from the text.  
“Sorry, what?” Courfeyrac put down his empty coffee mugged looked up from his phone.  
“I said, of course you met Jehan, he is – apart from the owners – the only person who works there.” Enjolras looked slightly annoyed by Courf’s ignoring him.  
“Enjy, I’m pretty sure he means he wants Jehan, like I want you and Eponine wants Combeferre.” Grantaire interjected moving to hug Enjolras and placing his chin on his shoulder.  
“Oh, really? You want him to be another one of your conquests?” Enjolras seemed shocked when Courfeyrac blushed.  
“I don’t want him for cheap sex Enj,’ he is intriguing, I think I want a bit more than that with him.  
“Naaw, Enjy I think our little Courfeyrac is growing up.” Grantaire cooed from behind Enjolras.  
“I’ve invited him to Friday, I hope you don’t mind.” Courf’ said ignoring R.  
“Sure, the more the merrier.” Enjolras smiled pulling away from Grantaire for the second time, “ do you know if Ep’ and ‘Ferre will be their this week?”  
“No idea, are they okay?”  
“Better than by Ep’s texts, I think Enj’ was referring to the fact that they’ve been at home for the last few days and we all know what that means.” Grantaire winked, and watched Enjolras making coffee for himself and Grantaire.  
Courfeyrac’s phone buzzed on the bench and he quickly picked it up hoping it was Jehan and went to his room.  
His hopes were answered as he opened the message  
  
 _So, have I passed? Can I have the details to the gathering?_

Courfeyrac’s response was immediate,

_Of course, anyone who thinks my hair is nice is welcome, The ABC café on Trinity road, like I said, near Musain College. It’s hard to miss._

Courf’ shot off the text and went to have a shower.


	3. The ABC cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most awkward conversation in the world.

Jehan took a deep breath. Still I remember you appear, before me like a vision fleeting, a beauty's angel pure and clear. He recited this line in his head; in intense moments of emotion thinking of lines that may best calm him down was a habit he had developed from reading poetry whenever he had a free moment or when he was not writing for himself.

“Oi, Prouvaire, you right?” Marius tapped him on the shoulder. Jehan turned swiftly shocked by the interruption in his thinking, Cosette stood next to Marius holding his hand and Marius was watching Jehan with a questioning look.   
“What? Oh, I’m fine, nervous I guess.” They had been sitting on a bench out the front of the ‘ABC’ café for about five minutes now watching people go in and listen to the music coming from the doors.   
“Well then let’s go in, Cosette and I are freezing and you can’t sit here all night hoping that this Courfeyrac you seem so enchanted by will magically find you.”   
Marius said, he was right, Jehan stood and as Marius walked up to the café Cosette followed with Jehan next to her and said,  
“You’ll be fine, just be your normal charming self, he clearly wants to be close to you, you’ve been attached to your phone since you met him, this kind of thing doesn’t happen all the time.” Cosette, of course, was right, ever since Courfeyrac sent the message “oh, nearly forgot, it’s on Friday and begins at 7.00. See you then xx.”  The two men had been making small talk and asking questions about one another for the rest of the week.  
“Thanks Cosette.” Jehan said as they entered the café.

The ABC was abuzz with life and colour, in one corner a set of couches that were full of laughing college students a counter running along the back of the space with coffee machines and other café style objects behind it and on the other side were little tables and chairs also full of students.

Jehan instantly felt more nervous, what if he couldn’t find Courfeyrac? Marius and Cosette walked through the crowed and stopped to talk to a few people, though this was not surprising because they both went to Musain College; Cosette studied literature, making instant friends with Jehan when Marius introduced them, and Marius studied law and knew Enjolras because he was in one of the same classes but apart from a few times being put on the same team for court room scenarios they didn’t talk. Jehan wasn’t sure where Courfeyrac was and Marius and Cosette had left him alone after finding a group they knew well and Jehan decided to make his way over to the counter.

When he reached the counter he noticed the hair that had enthralled him from the first encounter across the room talking enthusiastically to Enjolras and his boyfriend that Jehan recalled to be named Grantaire.  As Courfeyrac spoke, his back to Jehan, he used big hand gestures and his hair moved as though it had a life of its own. Grantaire seemed reasonably dis-interested in the conversation and was looking around the room; his eyes fell on Jehan a sly smile spread across his face as he got Courfeyrac’s attention. Courfeyrac turned and looked in the direction that Grantaire pointed, with a beer bottle mind.  A smile lit up Courfeyrac’s face and he crossed the room directly to Jehan. He stood up from the chair as the brunette with brown eyes approached.

* * *

 

“What if he doesn’t like me? Oh my god what if he doesn’t even show up? I don’t even know what to do; I’ve not done this whole dating thing before, what if he hates me when he gets to know me?” Courfeyrac was behind the counter of the café an hour before the weekly gathering talking to Eponine.  
“Sweetie you’ll be fine, he’ll love you, and he will definitely show up, just be yourself, I promise no one can hate you.”  She said as she served a costumer.   
“I don’t know Ep.” Courf’ turned to the next costumer and busied himself trying not to freak out before the gathering.

Half an hour later Enjolras and Grantaire walked through the doors to set up for the gathering. “Courf’ how you feeling? Has he been freaking out as much to you as he has to us Ep?” Grantaire laughed coming up to the counter, thankfully Eponine didn’t dignify the question with a response.  
“I’m alright, still nervous though.” Courfeyrac responded, “What do you guys want?”  
“The usual for me and, Enjy?” Grantaire called across to Enjolras as he set up the speakers for the night’s music.   
“Why do you even ask R? You know my order.” He smiled across the room.   
“Double espresso then, two sugars.” Grantaire grinned at Ep and she began to make the order.  
“Grantaire, come help me get the drinks from the car?” Enjolras headed to the door with Grantaire following.

By the time the gathering was set up people were arriving. Courfeyrac had reached the peak of his nerves and by the time Combeferre arrived and took Ep to sit on the couch and talk to friends he didn’t know what to do with himself.  As the group of people grew larger Courf’ busied himself in a conversation with Enjolras and Grantaire, though ‘Taire didn’t seem to interested, it was about the history regarding the June Rebellion.  
“But if the students had of put their barricades in a bigger area they could have won and that is why they lost. The street was too small for the amount of them verses the amount of soldiers.” Courf’ said trying to map out the scene with his arms.   
“But if it was bigger it would have been too difficult to cover.”  
“No, they would have been fine, more places to… Courfeyrac stopped mid-sentence, he had noticed Grantaire looking across the room.   
“Courf’ you might want to turn around, there is a blonde guy looking at you over there.” He pointed towards the counter with his beer bottle. “Hey I do recognise him, Enj’ you were right.” Grantaire kept talking as Courf’ turned around; he could feel the smile forming on his face when he got to Jehan.

“You look wonderful sir.” Courfeyrac reached for Jehan’s hair and pushed a loose strand back into place, unable to resist the blonde locks. “How are you?” Courf’ felt like an idiot, he didn’t know what to say, he was too enchanted by Jehan’s beauty.   
“I’m great thanks.” Jehan smiled back.   
“So, you found the café ok?  I know my directions were pretty vague, sorry about that, I didn’t really know how else to describe it. But anyway, welcome to my humble café. Do you want a drink or anything? I mean, I can do coffee or tea or anything.” Courfeyrac spoke quickly Jehan looked stunned.  
“It’s lovely to be here and my friends,” Jehan pointed over to a couple who seemed quite at home who were in a spirited conversation with a few people at the couches, “knew exactly where the café was, I hope you don’t mine I invited them along.” Courf’ wasn’t at all shocked that Jehan had brought friends.

“No, no that’s fine, I would have brought friends too if I were you.”  It was true.   
“Courf’ when are you going to introduce us?”  Ep walked over hand in hand with Combeferre,   
“Oh, sorry Ep. Jehan this is Eponine and Combeferre, Ep works with me and ‘Ferre goes to school, these two met here, not a very interesting story, but they’ve been together now for about a year.”   
“Nice to meet you.” Jehan shook hands with Combeferre and was about to do the same with Eponine when she pulled him into a hug.  
“If you hurt my boy I’ll hurt you know that right?” Eponine said in an audible whisper in Jehan’s ear, he didn’t hear the response from the blonde though.   
“I heard that Ep, Courf’ said and she just smiled and said,  
“It’s only the truth.” Ep laughed and then looked Jehan up and down. “He seems alright though. ‘Ferre darling, let’s leave these two to get to know each other.” Eponine pulled Combeferre away towards the couches, were Jehan’s two friends were sitting.

“Sorry about her, she is very protective of everyone, I wouldn’t be too put out though, she’s basically a kitten.” Courf’ said.  
“It’s ok, she seems nice, did you want to meet my friends?” Jehan said,  
“Sure if you want me to.” Courf’ smiled, he really didn’t know how to act around him, he was so beautiful and striking that Courfeyrac just felt butterflies around him.  
“Wait I just have to do one thing first.” Jehan ran a hand through Courfeyrac’s hair, “You beat me to it but I couldn’t resist.” Jehan smiled and then seemed shocked at his own comment. Courf’ took Jehan’s hand and for a good minute they were just making eye contact.

* * *

 

“Prouvaire, were you ever going to introduce us?” Jehan’s two friends interrupted the silence that had built between the two men.  
Jehan was stuck in an intense stare off with Courfeyrac that they both seemed content in keeping, until Marius interrupted.  
“Yeah, yeah we were just about to come over actually.”  Jehan shook himself away the brown eyes he had been locked to. “Courfeyrac, this is Marius and Cosette, Marius is in Enjolras’ legal class, and Cosette studies lit.” Jehan smiled as Courfeyrac shook hands with Marius and Cosette and smiled.  
“I’ve seen you around, haven’t I, you’ve come here a couple of times before classes?” Courf’ said to Marius.  
“Yeah, it’s a good place you’ve got going; I don’t understand how you do it though, school and run this place.”  
“It’s not too hard, I only take one class and I have a few employees, they all help out if I’m too busy.”  
“Love, I think we should leave these two alone.” Cosette said and Jehan mental hugged her for knowing exactly what Jehan wanted. He mouthed a thank you towards her and she just winked.  
As the couple left Jehan didn’t know what to say.

“How do you feel about leaving here? Pretty boring tonight, usually Ep’ or ‘Taire are drunk by now and using the stage in the back corner as a karaoke lounge, but tonight they both seem pretty subdued, I think Grantaire is trying to cut back on the drinks, Enj’ doesn’t like it.”  
“Sure, where did you want to go?” Jehan was intrigued by the brunettes offer to go somewhere else, hopefully quieter which would allow conversation.  
“It’s a surprise, but don’t worry, I promise you’ll like it.” Courf’ took Jehan’s hand by a few fingers and lead him to the front of the café.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a line from the poem "The wondrous moment of our meeting..." written by Alexander Pushkin.


	4. The Room Behind The Study Centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac shows Jehan a place that he keeps secret from nearly everyone else

“Welcome to the place I go when I want to escape from Enj’ and ‘Taire’s coupleness.” The two men walked in to a lounge room type area which was part of the Musain Colleges ‘study centre,’ “not many people know this place exists, I think they all think it is storage but I stumbled upon it when the main area was too full.” Courfeyrac had lead Jehan through the college grounds and into the unlocked main study area; which surprisingly still had a few students pouring over text books within.  
“It’s awesome, why are there still people out there though, a bit late for study isn’t it?” Jehan gestured to the door, “How can they not know about this place?”  
“Nah, some students tend to stay up all night, Enjolras is usually one of them, I don’t understand it though, and I mean its Friday for god’s sake. And, I think they think I’m crazy because for all they know it is a storage cupboard and nothing else. No one tends to bother looking through closed doors, I was just curious. And no I haven’t told anyone else, I like having this place to myself , I’ve only ever seen one other person come in here, she and I have spoken a couple of times but we both agree that only people who should know about here is if they find it themselves.” Courfyerac pulled Jehan towards the couches in the back of the room, there was a T.V on the wall and a couple of gaming consoles on the floor, it was pretty bare otherwise but a nice relaxing space, Jehan could see why they wanted to keep the area secret.

“Aren’t you breaking the rules then? By having me in here?”   
Jehan smiled both of the men were now on one of the couches a comfortable distance between them even though Jehan wanted to be slightly closer.   
“I guess, but you’re not a student and I think the girl, we’ve never shared names for some reason, would understand, I can hardly talk to you at the café, you know too many friends around and everything. Not that I’m embarrassed but it’s nice to get to know someone without anyone else around don’t you think?” Courfeyrac spoke with a speed that Jehan had come to expect from the brunette, assuming it was the same nerves that made him quiet.  
“I think you’re exactly right, I wold love to get to know you also.” Jehan smiled at Courfeyrac and moved slightly closer on the couch.

“What did you want to know?” Courfeyrac smiled back biting his bottom lip slightly an expression which Jehan found to be adorable.   
“Everything, I mean everything you want to tell me.” Jehan didn’t want to sound overly eager but it was the truth.   
“Okay I’ll tell you what I can; I’ll go from the beginning shall I? I was born and raised in Ireland – I know shock horror right I don’t have an accent at all - moved here when I was 18, wanted away from the parents, they didn’t like that I was gay so I said screw them and left, haven’t spoken to them since.”  Jehan didn’t know if he should say anything but he felt horrible knowing that Courfeyrac’s parents hadn’t accepted him.  
“I had a pretty normal childhood other than that, hanging with friends and I played a couple of sports and stuff nothing to exciting, but when I moved I enrolled in college and started up the ABC that’s how I met most of my friends and moved in with Enjolras and Grantaire, they needed some else to help with the rent and my place was crap. So I said, why not? And that was about two years ago, I’m twenty two by the way, just thought you should know.   
 But yeah, after that I realised how much hell it can be spending time with two people who are in love, but also how much I want to be one of those two people, seeing so many couples can be a bit depressing sometimes. But school and the café keep me occupied otherwise.  And that’s pretty much me. What about yourself?” Jehan was enthralled by Courfeyrac’s openness.

* * *

 

“I’m also twenty two. My life has been nowhere near as interesting as yours has though. My parents accept me, I guess they always knew, flowers and stuff,” Jehan gestured to his hair, the flowers through the braid were obviously fresh,   
“I’m sorry about your parents though.”   
“It’s ok, not your fault.” Courf’ wasn’t put out by the comment; most people had the same reaction. “But anyway, continue I want to know everything about you too.”  
“Ok, I was born here, well actually about an hour out of the city but in the general area, I moved to the city three years ago and got the job at the book shop I never really saw the point in college for me, I’ve always known that I want to be a writer, I write poetry and read probably too much of everything. I don’t mind shopping; Cosette and I usually go together because Marius hates it. When I met Marius – about a year ago now - he needed a place to stay, I had a spare room and I haven’t been able to get rid of him since, but that’s ok. I have never been in love, but like you said I see it and wish I had it.” Jehan spoke shyly, Courfeyrac wasn’t sure why though, the blonde had him in a trance.  
“Can I see anything you’ve written?” He had never been much of a poet himself but he never minded reading it, even if he had some trouble understanding it.  
“I don’t have anything here but next time we see each other I’ll make sure to bring some along.” The two boys had moved closer on the couch while they were talking, their legs were touching and Courfeyrac had taken Jehan’s hand.   
“I think that sounds perfect.” The two men moved their heads closer together and just before their lips connected Jehan’s phone buzzed,  
“I am so sorry.” Jehan pulled out his phone and checked it, “bloody Pontmercy. He is going home, I didn’t realise how late it is.” Courfeyrac checked his watch, it was ten thirty.   
“You have to go don’t you?” Courfeyrac was upset by the interruption; he felt he and Jehan had a really strong connection.   
“No, I think Marius just wanted to know where I am, I can figure out another way home.” Courfeyrac was relieved by this.  
“Good, because I don’t want you to leave yet.” At that Jehan moved in again their lips collided in a soft kiss at first but as the kiss progressed so did the intensity, when the two broke apart they were both breathless, “I definitely don’t want you to leave me yet. Enjolras and Grantaire will still be at the café, we can give you a lift home, if you wanted.”   
“That would be great, thank you.” Jehan smiled and the two left the room hand in hand and headed back to the café.


	5. The Drove Home

When the two men arrived back at the café the gathering was winding down, Jehan and Courfeyrac had wandered slowly back to the café, talking and laughing about little things such as favourite animals, favourite bad jokes and all the little things that amount to not much but create a stronger bond between two people. Prolonging their time together before they had to part at Jehan’s building door. Jehan was so struck by the man that had entered his life like a whirlwind and swept him off his feet, all the nerves from earlier had gone, they had dissipated with the kiss they had shared, and he felt so connected with Courfeyrac, it felt perfect, he could only hope that Courfeyrac felt the same.

“Where’d you two disappear off to?” Grantaire said, from Enjolras’ side on the couch, one arm draped over Enjolras’ shoulder and the other fiddling with what seemed to be a bottle cap.  
“Does it matter ‘Taire? Oh and Enj’?” Enjolras looked up from the conversation with a group Jehan didn’t recognise, looking almost surprised when he saw the two at the door, “nice to know you’re paying attention, but when you’re done roping in you newest victims to whatever ‘revolution’ you’re planning this time, Jehan’s ride left without him and he needs a lift, so it’d be really awesome of if you could help out with that one.”  
“Sure, where do you live Jehan?” Enjolras directed his attention to the blonde,  
“Liberty street, near…” Enjolras didn’t let him finish,  
“Oh I know the one, near that big shopping centre?”  
“That is the one, how did you know that? Thanks, it’s probably out of the way, sorry.”  
“Enj’ knows nearly,” a cough from Enjolras’ direction, “Sorry, every street in this city by heart, it’s kinda weird.”  
“Leave him alone Courf’ I think it’s a talent.” Grantaire interjected,  
“Thank you ‘Taire.” Enjolras smiled and then turned to face the onlookers on the other couch,  
“sorry guys but duty calls, see you next week?” Enjolras stood and shook the hands of the group he had enthralled in his words and they left.  
Courfeyrac turned his attention  to Jehan, “Jehan, we just need to pack up a bit can I get you anything, a drink I just don’t want you to be completely bored?”  
“Can I help in anyway? I’d hate to just sit and do nothing.”  
“He can help you take the left over drinks to the car Courf’ that’d be awesome, Enjy and I will clean up in here.” Grantaire called over the vacuum he had just started up to clean the carpeted area around the couches.  
“Fine, but no sex on my carpet.” Courfeyrac called back. They heard a laugh from Enjolras as they left with the left over boxes of beer from the night.

Jehan followed Courfeyrac out of the back exit and to the parking lot at the café  
“‘Taire seemed a lot more sober than usual; he never picks up a vacuum if he’s pissed. Enj’ must be helping; since those two got together he’s been drinking a lot less.” Courf’ said absently and with what Jehan could only place as pride in his voice,  
“How long have those two been together? They don’t seem very, and tell me if I’m out of place here, compatible.” Jehan said the word tentatively he didn’t want to step over a line,  
“No one thought they were, not even Enjolras for a while there, but no, you’re right in place, nearly everyone asks, they’ve been together for three and a half years, and let me tell you, they took a long time to get to where they are now. But they are all good, they’re basically perfect for each other, Enjolras gives Grantaire something to believe in and Grantaire gives Enjolras something that I can only describe as colour.” Jehan thought on the words for a second, it seemed poetic to him, and perfect, as they arrived at the car Courfeyrac put his box down to unlock the boot, it was a fairly old car, brown, non-descript but not bad, they put the boxes in,  
“We can just sit in the car until the others come out, they’ll be done soon enough, bit cold to be waiting outside for them and I don’t want to risk in side...” Courf’ shut the boot and went to the back doors of the car, pulling out his phone, “Just telling the other two that we’re waiting.”  
“Sure.” They both took a seat in the car, the middle seat between them.  
“Were you serious about those two having sex on the floor?” Jehan hadn’t thought much of the comment until now.  
“It’s happened before. Don’t ask, not a worthy story for your ears.” Courf’ cringed slightly at the memory.

“Seems like something you would want to forget. Marius and Cosette are very similar, but they knew from the first second of seeing each other, it was really romantic actually. I thought he was crazy to fall so quickly but I think I have an idea of what they felt now.”

 

Courfeyrac’s heart skipped a beat at the line, _and I thought I was smooth,_  his breath caught in his throat and the silence between the two boys was so intense  that, for once Courfeyrac was rendered speechless by the beautiful blonde with flowers in his hair and rainbow eyes that saw the beauty in life and saw, _something,_ in him. “Kiss me” the poet breathed and the two men moved together for a second time that night, but this kiss was a lot more sweet and soft, the two took time exploring the undersides of each other’s tongues and were only pulled apart by the sound of the front doors opening.

* * *

 

 _Fuck, Enjolras,_ Courfeyrac and Jehan pulled apart while Enjolras and Grantaire entered the car,  
“Sorry to interrupt.” Grantaire winked at Jehan from the front passenger seat.  
Courfeyrac not-so-subtly kicked ‘Taire’s chair, Jehan hadn’t moved from the middle seat and Courfeyrac had an arm around him as if they had been together for years, making the move slightly more awkward because Courf’ wanted to avoid jolting Jehan too much.  
 “Hey, careful with my baby.” Enjolras said while starting up the car.  
“Me or the car?” Grantaire retorted,  
“Both.” Enj’ smiled across at him and pulled out of the park.

By the time they arrived at Jehan’s apartment block, not too hard to guess which one was his considering it was the only one on the street, Jehan had fallen asleep on Courf’s shoulder. Courfeyrac didn’t want to wake him but had to return the man safely home so he woke up the sleepy Jehan and walked him to the door of the block,  
“Did Enjolras find this place alright?” Jehan seemed concerned about taking up drive time.  
“Yeah, no problems, only apartment block on the street, not a difficult one to guess, don’t worry.”  
Jehan giggled, _god dammit even his laugh is smooth._  
“Did you want to catch up again?” Jehan asked shyly, blushing a little.  
“Of course, I’ll call you, or text or something?” Courfeyrac smiled so glad that he would get the chance to see this beautiful man again.  
The two kissed goodnight, the car horn went off and they both turned from surprise realising that Grantaire had leant across the front seat and hit the horn.  
“Hurry up you two, and Courf’ you thought we were bad, I don’t think I want to see where this will develop to.” Grantaire called from the window.  
“And with that intermission I should probably take my leave, it was lovely getting to know you Jehan, thank you for a wonderful night, and I will be calling you up on my poetry reading next time.” Courfeyrac smiled and turned towards the car,  
“So it’s a reading now?” there was a smile in his voice, “I’ll see you soon.”


	6. The Next Day

The next morning Courf’ woke up to a text from ‘Ponine,

_Hey love, didn’t see you last night after you introduced us, Combeferre and I have been worried, you sort of disappeared on us. Text me back, Enjolras isn’t answering me either._

Bleary eyed, it was six thirty in the morning, Courfeyrac didn’t really know how to respond, Ep’ was always worried about something and if he didn’t answer to a certain extent she come over,

_Ep’, I’m fine, I had a wonderful night, I think I’ve found the one, I know I’ve only known him for a little while but there’s just something I’ve never had with anyone else before. Tell Combeferre hi, who’s working today, it’s my day of and you made the schedule this week._

Eponine had half taken over the café when Courf’ started it, she was an angel for it too, she helped with rosters and orders and that left for Courfeyrac to have two days a week off because Ep’ could manage without him if she had two other people on hand.

_Joly and Feuilly, I’m heading over now to open and they start in half an hour. But anyway, are you going to call him? I think he seemed nice enough, I think you should come on a double date with ‘Ferre and me! It’d be so good, and then we can get to know him better._

Courfeyrac laughed at the idea but thought it could be a good one he should introduce Jehan to more of his friends and Ep’ and Combeferre would be perfect to start.

_Maybe, I’ll see what Jehan thinks and possibly steal Enj’s car, when were you thinking?_

_Well, I need to talk to you in person before that, ‘Ferre and I have some news….. We’ll tell you when we see you though. Oh, by the way Combeferre and I are coming over tonight for dinner, arranged it with ‘Taire already so you have no choice and I think ‘Taire wants to cook, please supervise. You can invite Jehan if you want. We’re coming at 7. See you then x_

Courf’ wanted to know the news but he guessed he would have to wait. He decided to invite Jehan over thinking it would be really nice to have him at his house. Hopping out of bed and heading for the shower before breakfast he sent Jehan a text with his home details,  
  
 _Good morning sunshine :), I would like to invite you to my humble abode at 7pm tonight, number 24 Napoleon road apartment 601 , nothing formal, like really casual is good, you don’t need to bring anything (except I do expect that poetry reading once the others are gone), Ep’ and Combeferre from last night will also be here and Enjolras and Grantaire too, Grantaire’s cooking, so god have mercy on our souls. I hope you can make it. xoxoxox._

* * *

Jehan smiled when he got the message,

_Sounds great, but I’m assuming Grantaire is a bad cook? I’ll make sure to bring some of my writing. I might be a little late though, I finish at 5.30 tonight and I’ll need to go home beforehand. See you then xoxox._

He had just arrived at the shop to open before one of the owners came in to help out for the day, Saturday was always busier than others, but the rush was reasonably steady so it wasn’t too difficult to manage with two people.  

He had just got inside when the owner arrived, it was Lesgle  
“Hey, Jehan, sorry neither Bahorel nor I have been in all week, wasn’t too busy was it?” Jehan wanted to laugh; he had met Courfeyrac in the week and thought it was pretty funny that Lesgle had no idea of the perfection that had graced the store.  
“No, it wasn’t at all busy, and it’s ok, I don’t mind having this place to myself.”  
“Good then, oh look our first customer for the day, here comes the onslaught.” The door rang and the first costumer came in.

The rest of the day until closing was a blur and because Jehan had had a late night, having not been able to sleep too well when he got into the apartment - he had still felt warm from the kiss that the two men had shared – Jehan was exhausted by the time he got back to his apartment, but excitement kicked in when he remembered the impending dinner with Courfeyrac and his friends.  
“Cosette! What about this? And can you do my hair?” it was 6.20 and Jehan had taken a quick shower before beginning to try on multiple different items of clothing.  
“You look lovely in everything, it doesn’t matter what you wear. Come and sit I’ll fix p you hair.” Jehan sighed and sat on the floor in front of Cosette sitting on his bed, “wear that you don’t have a lot of time before you have to go.” She said as she braided his hair and carefully place flowers that Courfeyrac had picked from the flower box on their balcony, when he had looked up Courfeyrac’s place he realised that it was a good half hour drive away, no wonder Courfeyrac hadn’t wanted to go to the book shop.    
“Fine.”  He settled for his favourite floral jeans, a faded _Panic! At the Disco_ t-shirt and a simple black jacket, in the  pocket was his most recent notebook. “I should head off.”  
“Yes, you should, you’ll be fine, you don’t need to be nervous, not if what you told us was true about last night.” She kissed the top of his head before they both stood and left the room, Jehan headed for the door and Cosette for the couch,  
“Good luck Jehan.” Marius called as Jehan left the apartment.

He arrived at the apartment block and caught the elevator to the top floor of the six story building and found the apartment, he stood outside the door and as he had expected he was ten minutes late, there had been some sort of accident on the main road, just his luck.  
He knocked on the door and waited for the answer.

* * *

Courfeyrac had spent the day at the apartment finishing up homework and surfing the internet and when it came time to make dinner watched Grantaire cooking as Enjolras tried to assist because everyone in their group knew Grantaire - though he enjoyed it - was not a particularly good cook.  
“’Taire, babe, that’s the salt.” Enjolras grabbed the container, which was clearly labelled salt, out of Grantaire’s hands before he put it into the otherwise fine cake batter and passed him the sugar,  
“I knew that.” Grantaire said half defensively.  
By the time the cake was in the oven it was 6.00, the rest of the meal was simple to prepare, even Grantaire couldn’t screw it up, though neither Enjolras or Courfeyrac was taking any chances.  
Courfeyrac chose a simple outfit, black jeans and a tight white shirt with a grey cardigan, he attempted to style his hair but gave up when even Enjolras’ strongest hair wax couldn’t keep it down, he brushed as much as he could out and left it.

When Eponine and Combeferre arrived the dinner was nearly ready, maybe ten minutes to go.  
“Hey, guys.” Grantaire greeted the two who seemed much happier than usual,  
“Hey, umm can we have everyone on the couches for a minute, we have some news.” Combeferre grinned as everyone sat except the couple that had just arrived, “So, oh, Ep you say it,” Eponine was clinging to Combeferre’s hand and smiling like an idiot,  
“No you,” Ep’ looked up at ‘Ferre, she was quite short though her presence made her seem taller,  
“I think you should”  
“Oh my god, one of you tell us!” Grantaire interjected,  
“Okay, fine, Combeferre and I got engaged last night, that’s why we left earlier, we didn’t want to tell anyone until we told you three.”  
“Congratulations!” Courfeyrac was so excited for his friends he jumped up and hugged them both, kissing Eponine on the cheek, the other two men were smiling and hugged the two,  
“Ring, show us the ring,” Grantaire declared, Eponine held out her hand still smiling and showed them the massive rock on her hand, “god no wonder she said yes, ‘Ferre, how even?” Combeferre just laughed,  
“I think it’s about dinner time don’t you?” he looked towards the dining table, it was ten past seven and though the news was exciting they were all hungry,  
“Jehan isn’t here yet…” Courfeyrac began just as he heard the knock at the door.


	7. The Dinner Party

When the door opened Jehan had to catch his breath, Courfeyrac looked perfect, “Hey…. You look beautiful.” Jehan felt himself blush at the words,  
“As do you.” Courfeyrac smiled and if Jehan wasn’t mistaken he saw some colour come to his face also, _you leave me breathless, trapped by your voice and your smile,_ the words came to his head without a second thought, all Jehan wanted to do was say the words to Courfeyrac.  
“Come in,” Courfeyrac lead Jehan into the apartment, Jehan saw the other two couples standing near the dining table all with glasses of champagne in their hands, “we just got some amazing news, Eponine, and Combeferre are engaged, it happened just last night.”   
“Hello darling, how are you?” Eponine, was glowing with happiness, Jehan felt his nerves lift at the mood in the room.  
“Hi, I’m wonderful, thank you. And congratulation to both of you.” Eponine pulled him into a hug and Combeferre shook his hand.  
“Well, dinner is served.” Grantaire clapped his hands and gestured to the plates piled with spaghetti bolognaise, the group took their places at the, conveniently square, dining table, Courfeyrac made careful work of pulling out Jehan’s chair, “Oh, Jehan did you want a drink? We have champagne.”  
“Oh, no I don’t drink, water is fine.” Courfeyrac grinned and went to the kitchen, he came back placed the water next to Jehan and sat with the rest of the group, they started eating when Courf’ was settled.   
  
“So Jehan, you work at a book shop right? How do you like it there?” Combeferre began the conversation and Jehan was almost certain that he hadn’t heard the man speak before.  
“I love it, the owners are great, they pretty much leave me with the shop most of the time and because it’s not too busy I get tonnes of time to read and write in peace, not that I don’t like costumers, I love recommending books and helping people when needed, I know the shop like the back of my hand, where everything is and exactly what book goes on what shelf. I think the customers appreciate the personal service, it is nice.” Jehan felt good talking about the shop.  
“You won’t get a single minute of silence with Courf’ around I can tell you that, I swear sometimes it’s just non-stop babble.”  Grantaire interjected,   
“Oi, I’m not that bad. I don’t talk all the time.” Courfeyrac sulked.  
“Don’t worry, I don’t mind, it is nice.” Jehan turned to face Courfeyrac, under the table their feet met and Jehan felt Courfeyrac’s foot run softly up his leg.   
“Well, the only reason I met him is because Enjolras didn’t want to go outside because of you two shagging.” Courfeyrac smiled mischievously at Grantaire and Enjolras across the table and both look flustered at the remark.  
“Okay boys enough information on that front.” Eponine interjected just as Grantaire opened his mouth to respond.

When everyone finished their dessert they spent some more time around the table,    
“So, have you two thought of a date yet?” Grantaire looked across at Eponine and Combeferre,   
“Well considering it has just barely been twenty four hours, no, but we know we don’t want to have to wait an entire year of planning so it’ll be sometime soon I think.” Eponine gazed at Combeferre with love in her eyes.  
“Great, shot gun maid of honour.” Courfeyrac smiled, “as long as I can bring a plus one.” He winked at Jehan.   
“Of course, Courf’ you are going to have to bring Jehan shopping though, he clearly has better taste than you.” Eponine smiled at Jehan.    
“I wouldn’t want to interfere; I don’t know you very well.” Jehan felt slightly flustered, he didn’t know how he should feel about being asked to help with a wedding in which he knew neither the bride nor groom well.  
“You wouldn’t interfere at all, you are Courfeyrac’s man and therefore part of the family, plus you style is amazing I want you to help.” Eponine grinned widely.  
“Okay, as long as Courf’s okay with me sharing the maid of honour role.” Jehan smiled, no matter how much he felt he would intrude, he loved love and if he got the chance to help two people celebrate that love then he would help, _a celebration of love is a celebration of the onetime two hearts beat as one and finally feel whole._  
“Of course, she’s right, plus you have the flowers and poetry down, you will be a perfect co-maid of honour, though I am the leader.” Courfeyrac smiled and moved his hand to take Jehan’s in his lap Jehan smiled at Courfeyrac,  
“Right then, it is settled. When we have a definite date I will get back to you.” Eponine smiled.

 

* * *

  
When the dinner party came to an end Eponine and Combeferre left smiling, Combeferre had asked Grantaire and Enjolras to be his best men and so they were going out for drinks to celebrate, “You sure you two don’t want to tag along?” Enjolras was practically being pulled out of the door by Grantaire,  
“Enjy, baby, leave them, they’re new, let them,” Courfeyrac could see ‘Taire’s brain ticking over for the right word, “get to know each other.” A cheeky grin grew across his face and Courfeyrac nearly threw the nearest solid object – a wooden piece of fruit left over from Grantaire’s first few art classes – at Grantaire’s head but the door shut before he go that opportunity.   
“I am very sorry about ‘Taire, he doesn’t exactly have a way with words. Speaking of, now that we’re alone can I read some of your work?” Jehan blushed, and nodded.

“I only brought my newest book, it is about two weeks old, and it doesn’t have much in it yet.”  
“I’m sure it’s amazing.” Courfeyrac without words lead Jehan to his room, he forgot how much of a mess the place and started to clean up, picking up various items of clothing, giving up he side and sat on the bed Jehan was still standing, “I am sorry about the mess.”  
“It’s okay, my place is no better.”  Jehan smiled and sat on the bed next to Courfeyrac, placing a hand on his thigh, and pulling out a note book from his pocket with the other. “Would you like me to read one or do you want to?”  
“I want you to hear you.” Courfeyrac breathed and looked at a Jehan he was flicking through a note book that had writing on nearly every page, his hand writing was nearly calligraphy, beautiful and swirling.  
“I thought you said this was a new book. It is nearly completely full.  
“No, it’s not, I usually fill in every last bit of the book, margins and all, and I’ll put pieces of scrap paper through it until it doesn’t fit in my pocket or bag. I know it’s a little weird, no one apart from me has read these, if I’m going to a reading I’ll choose a couple and type them up before I go. I’m sorry, this is silly, I should go.” Jehan stood clearly worried about Courfeyrac’s reaction to his poems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a line from the sonnet written in chapter 2, the sonnet is not written by me, it is my friend Natalie's work


	8. The Poems

Jehan felt a gentle pull on his jacket and turned around, Courfeyrac looked at him with pleading eyes,  
“No, don’t go. I want to know what you write; I want to know who you write about and the things you feel, please, please tell me.” They were centimetres away from each other, Courfeyrac was shorter than Jehan so he had to look up to make eye contact, “don’t leave me just yet, I promise I want to listen.” Jehan lowered his head and their foreheads met,  
“Oh what a fool am I thinking he could ever love me.  
 Is it love? Never have I felt this way before.” Jehan’s hot breathe brushed his face, Courfeyrac moved his head to Jehan’s shoulder.  
“Keep going.”  
“You leave me breathless,  
trapped by your voice and your smile,  
trapped in the moment that seems to go forever,  
a moment I don’t want to end.”  
Courfeyrac put his hands to Jehan’s waist and pulled out from the position he was listening from.  
“You’re not reading this.”  
“Because I am saying what I am feeling, that’s what is in there, nothing special. Just my heart.”  
Courfeyrac couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this is how the man standing before him felt, he had never had anyone feel anything for him this strong, and he felt the same way.  
“Your heart is special to me.  You are special to me; I’ve never felt like I feel now for anyone except you, you are amazing.  You are per-” Courfeyrac was cut off by Jehan’s kiss.

 

* * *

Jehan didn’t know what came over him, as he kissed Courfeyrac, with intensity that beat the other kisses by far, as the kiss deepened Courfeyrac pulled gently on the front of Jehan’s shirt moving the two on to the bed, Jehan’s hand slid under Courfeyrac’s shirt running his hand up and along Courf’s stomach, Courfeyrac ran his hand through Jehan’s hair, the braid coming loose and his blonde hair falling onto his shoulders and tickling his face. Courfeyrac slid off his cardigan and Jehan tugged at the hem of his shirt and assisted in pulling the shirt over his head, Jehan then took off his own jacket and shirt, both attempting to not break the kiss that was still building intensity.

Lying down on the bed, Courfeyrac on his back, Jehan trailed a  line of kisses down Courfeyrac’s  neck stopping part way to gently suck and then continuing along his collarbone and down the his chest, when Jehan reached his jeans he gave Courfeyrac a look as if to say “may I?”  
Courfeyrac just breathed a heavy “please” and Jehan unbuttoned the jeans, Courfeyrac, already half hard felt the blood rush to his cock as Jehan continued the kisses to the base, he took Courfeyrac in his mouth, and began to slide his tongue along his erection, slowly at first but as Courf’ came closer to his release Jehan sped up knowing exactly what he wanted.  
Courf’ moaned in pleasure at the mouth moving around his cock,  
“Oh god yes, Jehan, faster.” Jehan accepted the command and moved his mouth faster around Courfeyrac put a hand in Jehan’s hair again, gripping this time but not pulling.  
A final moan came out as ecstasy passed thorough Courfeyrac at climax; Jehan swallowed the orgasm moving back up the bed to lay beside Courf’, pleasure on both of their faces Jehan breathed,  
“I didn’t say it.”  
“Say what?”  
“I love you. I know it’s really early in the relationship, but it’s the truth. I have never met anyone who struck me so hard I felt as if I wouldn’t breathe again without you in my presence.”  
“I love you too.” A silence passed between them, Courfeyrac stood and replaced the jeans he had been wearing with a pair of pyjama bottoms, “sleep here? I have pyjamas you can wear if you’d like to.”  
“Of course.” Jehan smiled at the unexpected invite.  
“Enjolras and Grantaire aren’t back yet, you can have a shower if you’d like before they use all the hot water.”  
“It’s okay, I had one before I left, I may need a tooth brush though.”  
“Sure, we have a few spares from Enjolras’ trips abroad, I’ll grab you one.” Courfeyrac left the room leaving Jehan smiling on the bed. Once the Courfeyrac had had a shower, the two men fell asleep, legs tangled together and each of their breaths in sync with the others.

 

* * *

When the sun came through the window Jehan woke, still wrapped in Courfeyrac’s arms, he smiled and positioned himself to watch Courfeyrac sleep, his soft face slack. Jehan moved a hand to stroke the beautiful face and touch the hair that had him entranced from day one.  
A sigh came from Courfeyrac’s mouth and he stretched awake, “good morning.” Jehan said and smiled as he too stretched himself out,  
“I could get used to waking up to you every morning.” Courfeyrac placed a light kiss on his lips, “I was thinking you know how last night we were talking about your book shop?”  
“Yes?”  
“You said that you know the place like the back of your hand, how come it took you five minutes to find the book I came to? Not that I’m complaining, just curious.”  
“Well, and this is going to sound slightly strange, I wanted to keep you there longer, because I knew from the first second that I wanted to know you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“What for?”  
“If I hadn’t of stayed I wouldn’t have noticed the perfect person right in front of me.” Courfeyrac smiled and kissed Jehan rolling them over putting Jehan on his back and extending the kiss.  
There was a knock at the door, “oi, Courf’, you need to get up, Ep is calling you, she wants you to help pick a date for the wedding that doesn’t conflict with anyone’s schedules. I don’t know what to say to her.” Enjolras called, he didn’t know Jehan was still there. Courfeyrac broke into a fit of giggles on top of Jehan, he rolled off and got up,  
“I’ll just be a minute, he called back.” He called back as he pulled a shirt on over his head. Then quieter he said “don’t worry too much, Enj’ and ‘Taire won’t mind that you stayed.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”

When the two left the room Grantaire was facing away from the door drinking coffee from a huge mug,  
“dude, your phone has been ringing constantly, please pick it up before coffee can’t cure my head ache from last night,” He turned to face Courfeyrac and pass him his phone, “well would you look at that, Jehan my good man, you are the first sleep over Courfeyrac has had while living here. Couldn’t tell you about before that though.”  
“Well in Ireland I wasn’t exactly allowed out, so nothing then, and I had only been here a week before I met Enj’ so nothing then either.” Courfeyrac grabbed his phone off the bench as Jehan stood blushing from Grantaire’s words.  
“Don’t worry mate, you two are great, Courf’, Enj has popped out for something to do with school so I’m here all day with no car I think I’ll paint, go out for a while and don’t distract me?” Grantaire smiled finished his coffee and walked across the room to set up an easel and canvas with a half done painting of a blonde, that Jehan couldn’t mistake the image for being anyone other than Enjolras.  
“Sure, great, I’ll leave you to it, I don’t a have car either you know? What am I supposed to do all day?” Jehan could hear the frustration in Courf’s voice.  
“Come to work with me, it won’t be a busy day, Saturday is rush but Sunday is always boring, nothing happens. But if you came with me, it’d make my day,” Jehan said softly taking Courfeyrac’s hand, “and I’m sure planning for Eponine would be easier, There are some great celebrity wedding books we can scout for a dress.”  
“Okay, but I don’t have a car.”  
“I do, don’t worry.”


	9. The lady

“I love the car by the way,” Courfeyrac smiled walking into the book shop “very you.” 

“Yeah, the painters did a great job.” Jehan said pulling out a chair for Courfeyrac to sit on behind the desk, “I have a few orders to put in for this week and then I need to make costumers happy, but you are welcome to sit here and talk to me, I have a break at mid-day for lunch for an hour and there’s a great café around the corner, not as good as yours though I’m sure, if you want to stay that is.” Jehan turned the computer on, logged into the system and watched as Courfeyrac looked around the shop, wandering through isles and picking up the occasional book, he watched in awe of the man’s beauty remembering the first time he had laid eyes on him, _you brought along the first hurricane I didn’t want to stop,_  
“Of course I’ll stay, I really like it here. This place is amazing. I have no idea how you navigate it though, but a system is a system.” He looked up and trailed back over to sit behind the desk. “Will your bosses mind if I am here?”  
“Nah, not that I’ve done this before, but if they magically come into the shop you may have to be a costumer.”  
“Can do.” Courfeyrac smiled and put his feet up onto Jehan’s legs and looked around the desk opening drawers and finding one of Jehan’s older notebooks, it was full of loose bits of paper and sticky notes that Courf’ was afraid that if he opened it he would spill the entire contents, “I assume this is a finished book?” Jehan turned from the computer screen where he was placing orders for stock,  
“you would be assuming right, that is from last week, I usually leave them in that drawer for a while when I’m finished with it.”

The doors bell rang and a costumer walked in, she smiled towards the counter,  
“Hi, can I help you?” Jehan slid Courfeyrac’s feet off his legs and stood up,  
“Um yeah actually, I’m looking for a novel but I’ve forgotten the name but it’s by this author.” The girl, held out her hand with a scrawled name on it.  
“Oh, I know exactly the book you’re looking for, is it called ‘Here We Lie’?” Jehan smiled and walked over to a shelf and picked out the first book he saw. “Here you go.”  
“Oh my gosh, thank you so much, my friend has been looking for it for ages, but she hasn’t been able to find it so I thought I’d go book shop trawling in the littler shops , yours was the first one on my list, I can’t believe it.” Courfeyrac watched from behind the desk in wonder at Jehan’s look of happiness at helping out the young girl, as Jehan scanned the book the girl looked at Courfeyrac and smiled,  
“Hey, I didn’t see you there, what’s your name?” The girl was clearly flirting and leaned on the desk and fluttered her eyelashes.  
“I’m Courfeyrac, and I’m sure your boyfriend wouldn’t approve of you flirting with another man.” Courfeyrac said with a half grin on his face seeing how long he could keep up the act,  
“Oh, no I’m single.”  
“Well, you definitely know how to make an impression.” Jehan mumbled something under his breath that he didn’t catch, “unfortunately though, I am not single, in fact my boyfriend here seems pretty put out with you flirting with me, sorry.” The girl looked shocked, she turned and grabbed the bag from Jehan and turned flushing bright red as she exited the book shop.  
“You didn’t have to be mean, though that was pretty funny.” Jehan laughed and shook his head.  
“She should learn who to flirt with.” Courfeyrac winked. “Hey, it’s mid-day, let’s go to lunch.”  
  
The rest of the day was exactly how Jehan had described it, a customer every once in a while and the rest of the time they had to themselves, which they spent looking for dresses for Eponine, “how about this one?” Jehan showed the picture of Kate Middleton’s wedding dress, “Eponine would look beautiful in something like this.”  
“She would look beautiful in anything, unfortunately she’s not one for celebrity weddings, thinks they all make too much of a fuss.”

* * *

The dress hunt continued, until the next costumer came in, only the second since the lunch break, this time it was a middle aged lady she walked to the counter and looked at Courfeyrac,  
“Hi, I was hoping you could give me a hand, I am looking for _Great Expectations_ you know, the Charles Dickens one.”  
“Of course. It will be over in classics.” Courfeyrac smiled and pointed to the classics section in the back corner, as the lady was walking away Courfeyrac turned to Jehan “I feel like I’m getting the hang of this.”  
“Definitely, I would get you hired here if you didn’t have a café to run.” Jehan stole a quick kiss on Courf’s lips before the costumer returned.  
“I found it, your last copy by the looks.” The lady smiled and passed the book to Courfeyrac,  
“Lucky Jehan here re-ordered that one today.” He took the book and paused “oh right, I actually don’t know how to ring this up.” He gave the book to Jehan.  
“You should learn that, probably a skill needed for this job.” The lady watched as Jehan put the book through,  
“Well it’s lucky I don’t actually work here, bring your boyfriend to work day and everything.” Courfeyrac put his arm around Jehan’s waist and Jehan held the bag out for the lady.  
“Oh, well, you shouldn’t lead people to believe you’re normal next time. And I will not be keeping that now you have touched it.” The lady looked at the bag as if it were infected and left the shop nose in the air. The smile fell from Courfeyrac’s face and Jehan looked slightly shocked.  
“Well that was rude.” Jehan took the book out of the bag and placed it on the desk cancelling the payment, he had never been spoken to like that before but he wasn’t about to let it get to him. Courfeyrac felt tears coming to his eyes, and when Jehan turned back he noticed, he didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around Jehan’s centre warm tears running down his face and onto Jehan’s shirt, Jehan kissed the top of his head and rested his chin there, they stood like this for a few minutes before Courfeyrac had calmed enough to speak,  
“She sounded like my mother Jehan, she said the same thing before I left, ‘you should be normal.’ Am I not normal?” Courfeyrac’s voice wobbled, he raised his head to face Jehan,  
“Of course you are, she isn’t, people don’t understand, they can’t accept us, and that is not our fault. You are perfect okay? ” He kissed Courf’s forehead, “it’s twenty minutes to closing time, I’ll shut the place up and close early, we can go back to my place and watch a movie.”  
Courfeyrac nodded into Jehan’s shirt, still shaken by the lady’s response to him. “Okay.”


	10. The bedroom

“This is my place, it’s a bit cluttered, be warned, it’s the curse of a lit major with a roommate who works in a bookshop and can give out friend and family discounts.” Jehan opened the door, and moved for Courfeyrac to go in first; he followed behind and watched as Courfeyrac looked around frozen on the spot in, what seemed to be wonderment. The lounge room was full of piles of books, and on the couch Cosette and Marius were sleeping on the couch. Cosette’s head on Marius’ shoulder, with a book at her feet, and his face nestled in her hair.

“So I guess watching a movie in here is off the cards?” Courfeyrac snapped out of his awe, Jehan laughed as he handed Courf’ a cup of tea.   
“No, I can wake them up.” Jehan moved to the couch and shook Cosette’s shoulder, not roughly though, as soon as she lifted her head Marius opened his eyes, “Rise and shine sleepyheads, Courf’ and I are going to watch a movie, how long have to two been here?”   
“We were reading and we must have fell asleep, about,” Cosette looked at the clock across the room, “an hour ago. Where were you last night?”  She stood up and grabbed the book that had been at her feet.   
“Well, there was a really nice bed at Courfeyrac’s so I stayed the night, and Courf’ came to work with me today and there was a, to put it lightly, rude costumer and then we came back here to watch a movie. Did you guys have any other plans for tonight other than sleeping on a couch and reading?”  
“We have dinner reservations in half an hour, one year anniversary and all, but we’ve both got to get changed first.” She stood up.  
“Wait, what’s wrong with my clothes? “Marius said in a fake confused voice.  
“You slept in them last night and put deodorant on this morning thinking it would mask the smell. I don’t mind but there are other people in the big wide world that will, especially at the restaurant we’re going to.” Cosette pulled him up and they trailed off to their bedroom.  
  
“What movie do you want to watch? We have a fair collection.” Jehan opened a cupboard with was full of movies, of all kinds.   
“I don’t really know, nothing too action though.  I must admit, chicks flicks are a guilty pleasure of mine. Did Cosette say that the both of them had been reading that book?” Courfeyrac came across the room to scan the collection.  
“ Yeah, they have perfected the art of synchronised reading and sit on the couch for hours, in various, uncomfortable looking positions so they both can see. They literally work so in sync they read at the same pace, so as not to ruin jokes by laughing before the other gets to it. I don’t know how it happened, it was just a natural transition for them, it is nice to see, and I can imagine nicer to have.” Just as he was saying that the other couple in the apartment emerged from their room,   
“Well we’re off, see you two later.” Marius said, both the men turned around and saw, Marius in a nice button down and clean pants and Cosette in a full length purple dress, clearly wherever they were going was really fancy.  
“See you, have a great night.” Jehan said back and the two left. The two chose a movie that they didn’t have to concentrate on and curled together on the couch, Courfeyrac leaned against Jehan and rested his head snuggly in between his neck and shoulder.

* * *

When the movie ended, the two seemed content to stay in the position.   
“You smell amazing did you know that?” Courfeyrac felt Jehan’s nose in his hair. He turned his head up to face Jehan and touched their lips together.  
“That woman was so wrong, this is the most normal and perfect thing I’ve ever done.”   
“She was quite rude, but then again she didn’t really deserve to be in our presence.” Jehan smiled,   
“She certainly did not.” Courfeyrac pressed their lips together again for a longer time and deeper than the last.

As the kiss continued Courfeyrac moved positions so he was straddling Jehan, as his head falling back on the couch while Courf’ took the kiss down to his neck. “A week ago I wouldn’t have been able to say that there was a person this perfect in my life. But then you came strolling in.” Jehan pulled back and put a hand on Courfeyrac’s cheek.   
“I wish I’d known your location when I was a child, because I think it would have made my life a lot better.” Courf’ responded kissing Jehan’s forehead.   
“Do you have to go home?”  
“I have work tomorrow but I can stay. Will Marius and Cosette mind?”  
“I have work also, but I can drop you off before I go because Bahorel - one of the owners - is in tomorrow. And those two won’t mind at all, they’ll be out for ages anyway.” A grin came over Jehan’s face when he realised what he said.  
Courfeyrac pressed another hard kiss to Jehan’s lips, he worked to pull off Jehan’s shirt, and once it was off he ran his hands up Jehan’s chest, “I want you.” Courfeyrac breathed into Jehan’s ear.   
“Not in here, the bedroom.”  Courfeyrac climbed off Jehan and pulled him up, Jehan lead him to the bedroom.   
Jehan shut the door and positioned Courfeyrac against it pulling off his shirt, somehow managing to break the kiss only once, Courfeyrac felt himself get hard, “oh god I want you.” Jehan pulled Courf’ to the bed, he palmed Courfeyrac through his pants and Jehan felt his own erection building.  
A moan came from Courfeyrac as Jehan unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off underwear with them and he took his own off also. “Turn over.” Courf’ complied lying on his stomach, Jehan reached into a drawer next to his bed pulling out a condom and lube. “Are you sure?” Jehan paused to ask.

“Please Jehan, I want you inside me.” Jehan complied; he poured some lube onto his hand and slid a finger into Courfeyrac. He moaned a sigh of happiness as Jehan added a second finger and moved them into the spot that made him want to scream in pleasure.   
“Yes, Jehan, oh god yes.” Jehan pulled both of the fingers out and slid the condom over his erection, taking Courf’ by the hips he pulled him up and pushed in.   
Slowly Jehan thrust into Courfeyrac sighing in pleasure at being inside Courfeyrac. Courf’ groaned as Jehan took a hold of his erection, mimicking the motion of his thrusts with his hands, “faster.” He could feel himself coming closing to his release, Jehan sped up his thrusts and Courfeyrac felt himself close to the edge, as he came he clenched and Jehan yelled out in the moment of his own orgasm.   
He pulled out and disposed of the condom his hand still covered in the remnants of Courfeyrac’s release.  They lay in bed together placing kisses on each other’s faces before having separate showers and falling asleep as they had the night before; perfectly in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I was really stressed and that brought on a case of writers block. Sorry again x


	11. The bad days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I left it for so long again. I got busy really quickly, I will attempt to go back to a regular posting schedule asap. xx

The next morning Courfeyrac woke up to an empty bed, he looked around and on the pillow beside him there was a note with his name in the calligraphy style handwriting he had only seen once or twice before but he felt it so familiar, he reached for it and opened it to read,

_Good morning my dear, I am in the kitchen, don’t worry, have a shower if you want, I will make coffee and take you to work,  
xx, Jehan_

Courfeyrac smiled and got out of the bed, quickly changing into the clothes he had worn the day before and went to the kitchen,  “Good morning,” crossing to Jehan and placing a kiss on his lips, there were two mugs on the bench both steaming hot, “Which one is mine?”  
“This one,” Jehan passed him the mug and smiled, “Cosette and Marius left about ten minutes ago with some great news - and coincidental news at that - they’re engaged. It happened last night I mentioned Eponine and Combeferre and they seem to want to properly meet them, they had a chat at the gathering the other night.”  
“That is amazing, and yes of course, I’m sure they would love to meet.”  
“What time do you start? My shift is in an hour but I can call in late if I have to.”  
“My shift is in an hour also, but I don’t want you to be late, are you sure you don’t want me to get Enjolras to pick me up?”  
“Don’t worry, I promise, Monday is always really slow, and Bahorel won’t mind.” Jehan stood after finishing his coffee, and walked towards the bedroom “I’m going to have a shower if you’d care to join me - we do have an entire hour.” Jehan winked and disappeared behind the bedroom door Courfeyrac followed after Jehan into the bedroom and to the shower.

* * *

Jehan had gotten into work only twenty minutes after dropping Courf’ off at the café, thoughts of the mornings shower running through his head. When he entered the book shop Bahorel,  
“Oh Jehan, I was expecting you to be in later when you called, how are you? And did you have someone in yesterday apart from yourself? Lesgle wasn’t rostered on, but there was a spare chair.” Bahorel gestured to the chair next to him.  
“I may have invited my new boyfriend in, and I also lost us at least one customer.” Bahorel gave him a confused look,  
“care to explain? I don’t mind the boyfriend thing, that’s fine, you deserve some company, but you have never served a customer badly in your time here.”  
“Well it wasn’t exactly my fault, it was the costumer herself, Courfeyrac decided to serve her, basically directing her to a section, and he was doing a fine job, polite and perfect but when it came to ringing the book up he didn’t know what to do so he gave the book to me, joking with her that he doesn’t work here but I did and he put his arm around me, she reacted badly, saying something along the lines of us not being normal.”  
“Good thing she isn’t coming back then, are you alright?”  
“I’m okay, I was shocked but Courfeyrac took it worse than me.”  
“Look, todays not going to be busy, never is on a Monday, you can go if you want, god knows you need a break.” Jehan thanked Bahorel and left.

* * *

“He is perfect Ep, I have never met anyone like him, so perfect.”  Courfeyrac had been wiping down the same spot on the bench for about ten minutes.  
“I know darling, you’ve said, now can you please go serve customers before you wear a hole in that bench?” Eponine took the cloth from him and handed him two coffees, “Enj’ and ‘Terre, their normal spot, Enj’ is on lunch, and then those two,” she gestured to a tray with two drinks and some food, “to table five.”  
Courf’ manoeuvred around the tables quickly without spilling any of the two hot drinks in his hand, “Courf’, you dog, you didn’t come home last night; Jehan keep you at his?” Grantaire grinned from Enjolras lap, Enj’ had a book resting on the arm of the couch and barely acknowledge Courfeyrac when he placed the two coffees on the table next to him.  
“We stayed at his last night if that’s what you mean.” Courf’ blushed a pale pink and walked back to the counter to collect the meal for table five.

The day wore on and all Courfeyrac could think was how much he wanted Jehan there, during his break he noticed his phone had a message,  
 _Cosette and Marius are having an engagement party this weekend, you have been invited to come along. Eponine and Combeferre are welcome also. Now I have two weddings to help plan, should be fun if you help._  
P.s, is it weird for me to miss you?  
xoxox  
Courfeyrac smiled and responded,  
 _I’ll be there and I will ask Ep’ and ‘Ferre, I’m sure they’d love it. And of course I’ll help, we make a great team._  
P.s not at all, I miss you also.  
xoxox  
The reply came quickly and Courfeyrac couldn’t contain his happiness.  
 _Good, because I didn’t want it to seem strange when you came from your break, Bahorel gave me the day off. Turn around. x_  
Courfeyrac turned around an fell into Jehan’s arms, “you didn’t have to come, but I am so glad you did. How did you even get back here?”  
“Eponine let me in, she said you hadn’t shut up all day about me, is that true?”  
“Maybe.”

* * *

The rest of the day Jehan watched Courfeyrac work and talked to Grantaire, because Enjolras had left for another one of his classes in his double degree in law and history.  
“You two are good together, you have nothing on Enj’ and me, but good.” Grantaire nodded knowingly.  
“He is amazing; I am worried about his family predicament though, is he alright?” Jehan felt his heart warm as he watched Courfeyrac break into a smile at something Eponine had said.  
“He doesn’t really mention them, he has maybe twice, I don’t really know, but it isn’t good, hopefully you can help, he has some really bad days, I think they must be family events, birthdays or something, but he spends them pretty down, I hope you help that though, he has needed someone for a while, I’m just glad you came along for him. Enj’ and I never know how to help. If I’m not wrong one of the worse days is coming up next Tuesday, I have kept track of them over the time we have been roommates. ”  
“Thanks for sharing Grantaire, I will keep that in mind.”

When Courfeyrac’s shift ended he wandered over to Jehan and Grantaire , happy to see them getting along, “you two have a good chat? Jehan, I have class tomorrow after my shift but you are welcome to come to ours tonight if you’d like.”  
“I can’t, I couldn’t miss another shift, but tomorrow you should come to mine for the night.”  
“I’d love to; we’ll go to dinner first I know a place. ‘Taire when is Enj’ coming to pick you up?”  
“He’ll be here in, well now, he just walked in.” As Grantaire spoke Enjolras walked through the door a full bag on his shoulder and walked over to Grantaire.  
"I should go home, see you tomorrow baby." Jehan kissed Courf’ goodnight and headed home, keeping in the back of his mind what Grantaire had said and hoping to plan something to cheer Courfeyrac up on the ‘bad day.’


	12. The engagement party

Saturday came along after what Jehan felt was too long away from Courfeyrac, the two had been stuck working – and Courfeyrac studying - and unable to catch up since he had surprised Courf’ at work.  Jehan was sitting at the desk of the book shop when his phone rang.   
“I am off work early today; I’ll be at your shop in five.”    
“Seriously?”   
“Yep, I love you.”   
The phone call ended there, this had become a habit, even when apart Jehan felt that the two had grown so accustomed to each other only a few words were enough.

Sure enough five minutes later the door’s bell jingled and Courfeyrac wandered in, walked over to the history section, and wandered around the store while Jehan watched; finally he wandered over to the counter,   
“Hello there.” He smiled and leaned over the desk to kiss Jehan on the lips.  
“I missed you. Tonight will be good, you should sleep at mine afterwards, a re-visit to the shower is in order.” __  
  
The day wore on and Courfeyrac avoided the costumers as much as he could, staying behind the desk and reading through notebooks of Jehan’s.  
“Is this one about me?” Courfeyrac’s showed Jehan a poem in a spare moment between customers.   
Reaching over Courfeyrac’s shoulders and taking the book, “How long have you been reading that?”   
“The entire time, you need to be more observant.”   
“Well I’m going to close now, are you happy coming straight to mine and then the restaurant or did you want to go home first to get ready?”  
“I’m happy to go straight to yours, as long as this is appropriate attire for an engagement party.”  
“You look amazing.” He kissed Courfeyrac’s head and finished closing the shop.

* * *

When the two arrived at the engagement party there was conversations everywhere, Marius and Cosette had chosen a beautiful restaurant function room with lots of space and a long table down the centre.  Jehan took Courf’s hand by two fingers and guided him through the crowed where they found Cosette, Marius, Combeferre and Eponine standing together talking as if they were all old friends.  
“Look who finally arrived.” Eponine smiled and hugged the newest arrivals to the group, quickly returning to Combeferre’s arms, he place them over her shoulders so she had her back to him, “and why may I ask did you not meet this one earlier?” She gestured to Jehan, “Cosette is my new best friend, sorry Courf’.” The whole group laughed.  
“So you guys get along I see.” Jehan smiled placing a kiss on Cossette’s cheek and returning to put an arm around Courf’s waist.  
“Another couple getting married with similar ideas to us, we definitely get along. We have been discussing dates and everything.” Cosette smiled at Eponine as if they were keeping a secret, “well now that the best man/maid of honour has arrived we should start dinner and speeches.” Cossette left through the crowed with Marius following close behind.  
“You two seem happy, it’s so good you and Cosette get along so well, ‘Ferre, did you also get along with Marius?” Courfeyrac asked.  
“Yeah, he seems like a great guy, I think Ep’ and Cosette have coerced us into going to three wedding expo’s though.”   
“We didn’t coerce you, you want to come along.” Eponine smiled and looked up to kiss Combeferre’s lips; he was at least a foot taller than her.  
A chime rang out over the crowed and it was soon recognised to be a fork to a wine glass. Everyone took their seats and the speeches from Cosette and Marius’ parents and the couple themselves began.

At the end of the night Cosette stumbled into the apartment with Marius, Courf’ and Jehan close behind. “You guys are my favourite; Courfeyrac, you and Jehan are perfect. I hope one day you two get married.” Cosette Smiled brightly at the two and Marius took her in his arms, in a fireman’s lift, she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled “You can’t carry me across the threshold when we are already inside, silly.”  
“Okay baby, but can I carry you to bed? I think you participated in one too many toasts tonight.”  
“I’ll permit it.” He looked at her fondly and took her to their room.  
“Sorry about her, she only ever gets tipsy on special occasions, it never goes over the top though.” Jehan smiled and handed Courf’ a cup of hot chocolate.   
“I’ve seen much worse, no need to apologise.” He sipped at the drink and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.   
“I think sleep in in order.” Jehan lead Courfeyrac to the bedroom and they both fell asleep with arms around each other as soon as they hit their pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a particularly short chapter, mainly because my last chapter was really long.


	13. The plan

Courfeyrac woke up the next Tuesday morning knowing full well what the date was. He had told himself the night before that he wouldn’t let it get to him, but like every other day like this he awoke with a sense of depression. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling he took a deep breath and reached for the his mobile on the bedside table,

_Not coming into work today. Not feeling fantastic. Sorry for the short notice.  
Courf’. _

He hit send and rolled over in bed just wanting the day to finish before it began. But before he could doze off again there was a knock at the door.  
“Who is it?”  
“Grantaire. Courfeyrac, you have to get up, or at least tell me what’s going on. I have noticed every time you have had these days, and I can only respect your privacy for so long.”  
“Go away Grantaire.”  
“At least get up and do something slightly productive.”  
“Leave me alone.”  
“Fine, I’m going out. I actually have a life to attend to.”

* * *

Jehan arrived at the shop and only five minutes later the phone rang.  
“Hello, Jehan speaking.”  
“It’s Grantaire, Courf’ won’t get out of bed and is in a crappy mood, you know how I warned you about these days? I was right on schedule. Any way you can come over, I have a feeling you can cheer him up.”  
“I was planning on coming over after work but I’ll see what I can do. Thanks Grantaire.”  
“No problems, I’m heading out but I’ll leave a key under the mat for you he won’t answer the door.”  
“Thank you again Grantaire.”  
After a few quick calls to Lesgle and then Bahorel and he left the store. As soon as Bahorel arrived at the store an hour, “are you okay?” Bahorel asked when he came in to the store.  
“Yeah but Courfeyrac isn’t and I need to go. Sorry I know it’s not really an excuse but I’m really worried.”  
“Go. Today won’t be busy, I trust that you’ll take an extra day next week though?”  
"Of course, thank you.”

Almost an hour later Jehan was standing at Courfeyrac’s apartment door he found the key under the mat and entered the apartment. He walked over to Courfeyrac’s door and knocked.  
“Grantaire I’m don’t care that you are home. Go paint or something.” Jehan didn’t even bother correcting Courfeyrac, he opened the door, the first thing he saw was a lump on the bed. He climb onto the bed and pulled the Courfeyrac sized pile of blankets into him.  
“Lucky I’m not Grantaire.”  
“Well my day just got better. How did you get in?” Courfeyrac adjusted himself into a position so he was face to face with Jehan.  
“Grantaire called and left a key. From what I can tell you haven’t been out of bed today, we should go out for lunch.” Courfeyrac pulled Jehan as close as he could and put the blankets over him.  
“I like bed, bed is good. I now have less of an incentive to know that you’re here.”  
“Okay, we don’t have to go but you have to talk to me. Grantaire said this is an annual occurrence?”

“Did I tell you that when I left I didn’t say where I was going? I literally left a note saying, ‘don’t look for me I’m clearly not worth your time. Your no-longer son Courfeyrac’, they hated that I used our last name rather than my first name so I did it in spite of them- I am surprised you never asked about that, my first name is Michael, just in case you wanted to know .” Jehan had never really thought to ask, he never really thought to ask though it didn’t matter to him, he could be named anything and the love would be the same.  
“I had saved up enough money to get a one way ticket here. It was my eighteenth birthday and I left. I don’t even know how they reacted, I haven’t seen them since; and no matter how hard I try to dislike them I can’t help but feel homesick. Today is one of those days, it is my little sister, Bella’s, eighteenth birthday.”  
“You never told me you have a sister. What is she like?”  
“She is, or at least was when I left, the cleverest girl I know, I nearly told her where I was going but I was worried she would try to follow me. I miss her so much; it is all I can do not to go home just for her.”  A tear fell off Courf’s cheek and Jehan wiped it away.  
“Then let’s go and see her. She is eighteen, I’m sure she can make the decision to see you if she wants to. Your parents don’t have to know.”  
“I wish that were an option.”  
“Of course it is an option, we can both get time off work, you own the café and the book shop owes me at least a year of holidays.” Jehan pieced together the idea quickly in his head. “A week, we can go today, it is only an hour trip.”  
“I guess, but what if she doesn’t want to see me, worse, what if my parents are home, there is no way they’d let me see her.”  
“I am calling Bahorel and getting a week off. You call Eponine and tell her. We are going. We will figure out the rest when we get there.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. We are going.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Courfeyrac drew their faces together and kissed him.  
As the kiss prolonged Courfeyrac pushed Jehan onto his back, “we never did revisit the shower.”  
“No, we did not.” This was met by a smile against Jehan’s lips.  
  
The two booked two tickets on the next plane to Dublin leaving at three thirty in the afternoon, they both called into work and neither Bahorel or Eponine could think of a reason they shouldn’t take a week off. They arrived at the airport and left for the trip to see Courfeyrac’s younger sister.


	14. The Little Sister

The two arrived in Ireland exactly on schedule and hired a car, Jehan drove because Courfeyrac was shaking with nerves and excitement.  
“Babe, I’m going to need some directions, I’ve only been to Dublin once.” _The look you make in excitement is like a warm breeze on a spring day._  
“Sorry, um they live in Rathmines about a forty minute drive from here, if you by-pass the city centre it’s pretty much a straight line.”  
“Okay, are you okay? You look very nervous.”  
“I am what if my parents are home? I can’t face them, I’m afraid they won’t let me see her. I just want to see my baby sister, Jehan that is all I want.”  
“I know, I’m sure she misses you too. Why don’t we go find a hotel in the city before we go and see her, it’s only four we can see her tomorrow if you want. We don’t have to go today.”  
“Maybe a hotel would be good, freshen up. I haven’t got her a present either, but I have an idea, we have to go to a supermarket or shop or something. I want to see her today though.”  
“Okay, hotel first though.”

It was eight thirty by the time they arrived in Rathmines, they had gone shopping in the city for a while and gotten dinner at a restaurant near the hotel they chose to stay in and then drove to Courfeyrac’s childhood town.  
“I don’t know if they even still live here, though I’d be surprised if they moved, dad was always tight with the money. He was probably glad when he could take me out of the will.”  
“Hey, don’t think like that. I’m sure your parents regretted losing you as soon as they noticed you were gone.” Jehan had parked in the town centre on a shopping strip which Courfeyrac had said was only a short walk from his old house.  
“You don’t know my parents.” Jehan took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before getting out of the car and opening the other door for Courfeyrac. They walked with their arms around each other.  
“This place seems a bit busy with school kids doesn’t it?’  
“It’s mid-term break. No school until September. I don’t know what Bella’s done about school, she always wanted to finish her senior years.”  
“Okay, where to, because I have never been here, and you have a sister to see.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way, their thoughts only interrupted by an occasional direction from Courf’. When they turned the final corner, there was a large group of cars parked outside a house, music blasting from the door and people streaming into the house in a steady flow.  
“Looks like Bella is throwing a party. We shouldn’t have come, we’ll ruin her night.” Courfeyrac sighed and made to turn around.  
“Wait you mean this is your old house? The fact that she is having a party is perfect, we can go in undetected, it’s a party, no one will suspect anything, look at all the people here.” Jehan pulled Courfeyrac to the source of the music and the only reason he didn’t resist was because he ached to see his sister that he has missed so much over the years he had been away.

* * *

The party was buzzing with life, there was no sign of any type of parental supervision and, to Courfeyrac’s dismay, no sign of Bella.  
“Show me to your room, I’m sure we will find her somewhere, but for now, while we have the chance I want to see your old bedroom.” Jehan smiled clearly trying to make light of the situation, he pulled into Courfeyrac’s so their foreheads were touching. “We will find her. I mean it’s her place right? And her birthday, she is here somewhere, it is a big house.”  
“Okay, follow me.” Courfeyrac led Jehan through the people, upstairs and through a door into what seemed to be a long abandoned bedroom except for one feature. A small, no taller than five foot four, brunette girl, dressed up in high heels and a navy blue dress, sitting on the bed and silently crying.

“No one is allowed in this room; can’t you read the keep out sign?” She didn’t look up, but she sounded angry, Courfeyrac let go of Jehan’s hand slack jawed, Jehan stood in the door way and Courfeyrac took a step into the room.  
“Didn’t you hear me? Get out.”  
Courf’ finally found his voice. “Is that anyway to speak to your big brother?”  
The girl turned around and started wide-eyed at Courfeyrac standing before her, sure enough the girl drew a striking resemblance to him. She didn’t seem to register Jehan at the door she just jumped up and threw a punch at Courfeyrac’s chest.  
“YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I DIDN’T CARE THAT YOU ARE GAY! YOU LEFT ME WITH THEM, THEY DIDN’T CARE WHEN YOU LEFT, THEY SAID GOOD RIDDANCE, I CRIED FOR WEEKS, THEY IGNORED ME!” Bella was crying so hard still hitting Courfeyrac, but he didn’t try to stop her he just waited for her to finish.  
“MOST OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE DON’T EVEN KNOW I HAVE A BROTHER. WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME?” She was completely distraught and fell into Courfeyrac’s arms in tears.  
“I am so sorry, Bell’s, I missed you so much, you are the only reason I wanted to stay in this godforsaken place.” Courf’s voice was gentle, “I am so sorry.” Bella pulled away and sat back on the bed. “Do you want to meet the reason I came today?” he sat next to her.  
“What do you mean meet?” she sniffed and then looked at the door, “who is this?”  
“Jehan, he’s my boyfriend Bella.” She stared at Jehan for another second before standing p and hugging him.  
“It is lovely to meet you Bella.” Jehan smiled.  
“Thank you for bringing him back home. It was loaded of you to bring him here you realise that right? Mum and dad are out tonight because of the party but only until midnight, then this falls apart, just like Cinderella. They deny even having a son now, for a while there were questions but they claimed you left for school and, I have just missed you so much.” Bella had returned to hugging Courfeyrac and Jehan had sat next to him on the other side.  
“We’ll work it out, I promise, but for now go and enjoy your party , we’re staying at The Morgan on Fleet Street, so not too far from here, we’re here for a week, but they cannot know I’m here okay?”  
“Michael, I missed you so much. I will see you tomorrow, and mum and dad won’t know I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I named Courfeyrac, hope you guys don't mind.... A fair amount of research was pt into this chapter, so I hop it is accurate (ish, I mean artistic license is there somewhere). Anyway, I will try to update at least every ten days (though I can't promise anything) until this is fic is finished (not even I really know when it'll end yet), I hope you're enjoying it so far! xx


	15. The hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much for ten days right (oops writers block can be a bitch).

“Thank you.” Jehan took Courfeyrac by the waist as soon as they reached the elevator.   
“For what?” Courfeyrac looked up at Jehan.  
“For letting me bring you home. I know it couldn’t have been easy.”  
“No, thank you. I wouldn’t have come if it weren’t for you.”  The elevator arrived on their floor and Courfeyrac hooked Jehan’s fingers with his own and pulled him to their room.   
Courfeyrac slipped in first puling Jehan behind and when the door closed Courfeyrac push Jehan against the door making it slam shut behind and pressed a hard kiss to Jehan’s lips.  
“What was that for?]” Jehan sounded breathless from the surprise.  
“For being a perfect human, and also for me loving you.”  
“Good enough reasoning.” Jehan grinned and returned the kiss just as passionately, he picked Courf’ up and carried him across to the bed.

* * *

  
There was a knock on the door at eight thirty. Jehan rolled over to see Courfeyrac sleeping soundly with a gentle smile on his face, Jehan didn’t want to wake him so he quietly out of bed to answer it, _probably room service, though why would they come this early?,_  
When Jehan opened the door he saw Bella, no longer dressed in party clothes and make-up he instantly saw her resemblance to the sleeping man in the next room.   
“I came as soon as mum and dad went to work. They think I’m in bed. Which is a pretty fair assumption after last night, It was crazy, but the good crazy.”  
“Hey Bella. Cour- Michael is asleep still. Come in, I’ll go get him.”  
“Oh my god, did I wake you? I’m so sorry!” She said as Jehan led her to the couch in the centre of the hotel room.  
“Tea?”  
“Yeah that’d be good. Don’t get Michael yet though, I want to talk to you.”  
“Okay, sure,” Jehan handed Bella a cup of tea and sat on a chair across from her.  
“You are Michael’s boyfriend?”  
“Yes.”   
“How long for?”  
“Only two weeks.”  
“Who are his friends?”  
“You should ask him. All I know is that I am in love with him. He is amazing to me and his friends and you should know that yesterday morning before we came here he was so upset that he couldn’t see you for your birthday.”  
“Thank you so much for bringing him and you better look after him. I mean, I haven’t seen him in four years, I missed him so much, our parents do too, I think, even though they don’t show it I would hear mum crying at night for almost two years after but dad was always telling her to stop. I hate them for what they did to Michael, he had always been such a fantastic brother, he’d take me shopping and stuff when mum or dad wouldn’t and he’d look after me when I got sick. I just missed him so so much.”    
“You missed me?” Courfeyrac walked into the room and sat next to Bella on the couch hugging her, both brother and sister broke into tears and sat together for a long time.  Jehan left the hotel to get himself breakfast and let his Courfeyrac and Bella talk

 

* * *

 

Courfeyrac and Bella had been talking for hours when Jehan returned, catching up on four years of news took a long time.   
“You two okay?” Jehan asked when he opened the hotel room door, only to see the two hadn’t moved from the couch.  
“We’re fine, just catching up.” Courfeyrac stood up and walked the room to Jehan kissing him, “thank you.”  
“You had to come back here sometime.”  
“Sorry to break up the moment but mum has just texted me, she said she came home from work early and needs to know where I am. I should go home, Michael, Jehan, come with me? Dad will be home in a couple of hours, you need to sort out your conflicts, please? I just want this family to be like it was when you weren’t closeted.”  
“But I’m not anymore am I Bels? I’m gay, they won’t ever understand me, and I cannot bring Jehan into their poisonous environment, I wish I hadn’t left you in it in the first place.” Courfeyrac took Jehan’s hand, seemingly angry with Bella’s idea.  
“Well you did, but now you can fix it, I forgive you for your leaving I understand why you had to but you can’t run from them forever. I won’t let them hurt you. I could bring them here if that is better? They missed you Michael” He gripped Jehan’s hand tighter.  
“Bella, please don’t push this.” Jehan caught a glimpse of Courfeyrac’s eyes and saw sadness and fear shadowing them.   
“I have to go, I’ll text your when I can see you next.” Bella kissed Courfeyrac and the Jehan on the cheek and left.   
  
“You seem quiet.” The couple had gone out for dinner and were sitting at a table in a restaurant, Courfeyrac hadn’t said a word – except ordering – since they sat down.  
“I’m just thinking of the others back home.”  
“No you’re not, you’re worrying about your family. What did your parents do to you?”  
“My parents were horrible, my mother would ignore me and my father would treat me like dirt.”  
“Did he hurt you?” Courfeyrac fell silent again when the waitress arrived with their food. “Courf’? Baby, did your father physically hurt you?” He nodded and lifted his hair to point to a large scar running from his temple to his scalp.  
“he did this the night before I left, I said I would run away and he hit me, over and over again until I was bleeding and said, run away, don’t come back, if you do, I will do a lot worse than hit you. I’m not hungry anymore.” Courfeyrac had eaten maybe two bites of his meal. Jehan took his hand over the table and looked at Courfeyrac in the eyes.  
“‘They can beat me until I break, but they can’t shake me, they can torture me until I cry but they will never win.’ I can never remember who said that, but you needed something. We can go home if you want.”  
“I want to stay for Bella, I just know they are so close and it scares me Jehan, I am terrified, I have no doubt in my mind that if my father knew I was here he would kill me, if not physically, mentally.”  
“We don’t have to see them, I promise.”  
“I love you.”  


They arrived back at the hotel at about ten p.m and opened the door, only to see something that made Courfeyrac want to vomit.  


	16. The intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is not a long chapter.

“How did you get in here?” Courfeyrac had a death grip on Jehan’s hand and was staring directly at the intruders on the couch.  
“I asked at the desk, told them that we wanted to surprise you for your ‘birthday.’”   
“I told you I don’t want to see them Bella.” Courfeyrac had gone pale as a sheet and back himself into Jehan’s chest, though he didn’t take his eyes off of the two other people in the room – his parents.  The two were looking at him also, his mother looked like an older version of Bella and his father had only small resemblance to Courfeyrac and his sister.  
“They needed to know you were here, I know we can’t be all ‘perfect happy family’ again but you have been gone for four years Courfeyrac, not even a goodbye was said, you’re not just my brother, you are a son also.”  
“I don’t have a son simply a fag of a child who-” Courfeyrac’s father had stood from the couch in the room and moved toward Courfeyrac, Jehan pulled his boyfriend behind him so that his body was covering half of Courfeyrac’s.   
“Brian. Stop. ” Courf’s mother stood also but made no move towards her husband.  
“No, Lilith, you cannot stand here and pretend you are okay with him coming back here, especially with another man, I don’t even want to think what they do. It is downright disgusting.”   
“You have no right to talk about my Jehan like that.” Courfeyrac stepped in front of Jehan again, not letting go of his hand but standing face to face with his father.  
“How dare you. You had no right to come here. Bella why did you not tell us where we were going?”  
“Because I knew you wouldn’t come.”  
“You were right, and I sure as hell do not plan on staying. Lilith, we’re leaving.” Brian pushed past Courfeyrac  and Jehan, Lilith followed with no argument but Bella stayed.  
“Bella, come here now.”  
“I’m so sorry Michael.” Bella looked sad as she followed her parents, the door slammed and Courfeyrac fell to the floor in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm scrapping the ten day thing and going for at least every two weeks.


	17. The shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for every two weeks right? I thought I should give this a better shot.

Courfeyrac refused to stay any longer in Dublin, they were due to catch the next flight out after staying only two of the intended five nights.   
“You’re sure you want to leave?”  Jehan spoke while closing the suit case on the bed, Courfeyrac had been sitting in the chair next to it, he had barely said a word since Bella and his parents had left fifteen minutes before.  
“No.” his voice cracked he looked up at Jehan with tired, red eyes.  
“We can stay, Bella would be happy to know you’re still here I’m sure. Or we can leave, it’s your choice. Maybe sleep on it tonight and see?”   
“I don’t know, I love Bels, they don’t deserve her as a daughter. I can’t say they don’t deserve a disappointment like me though.”  
Jehan pulled him off the couch and into a hug.  
“Don’t you ever say that, they don’t deserve you in the slightest, as far as I’m concerned they are a black hole and you are the star too far out of their reach, you can’t let them think they can swallow you up.”   
Courfeyrac grasped Jehans shirt tightly,  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, but you have to decide, do you want to stay or should we go?”  
“I want to sleep. It has been a long day.”  
“We can do that.”  


* * *

  
  
Jehan woke up to yet another early knock at the door, though it wasn’t early, the two men had been asleep for ages, it was 11.00am, _so beautiful in sleep, yet even more so in wakefulness._ Jehan put on a shirt and, after riffling through the recently packed suitcase, a fresh pair of trousers. The knocking hadn’t stopped.   
When he opened the door he nearly slammed it straight back in the visitors face.   
“Please?” Lilith cried before the door shut the entire way.   
“Why? So you can hurt him more? Tell him he is worthless and a faggot? Or, is it to insult me? I who love him more than you ever could?  You don’t deserve him.” Jehan shut the door the whole way but the knocking started again. He left the door and began to make coffee, from the hotel’s meagre supply, for him and Courf’ who was still sleeping.  
“Who is at the door?” Courfeyrac walked to hug Jehan from behind, the knocking hadn’t stopped for the last five minutes.   
Courf’ moved to the door Jehan followed, he laid his hand on the knob, “You won’t like it.”   


* * *

  
  
Before Courf’ could even react Lilith had thrown herself into a hug with her son.  
“My darling boy. You don’t deserve us as parents, Bella and your boyfriend are right, I am so sorry it got to the point where you had to leave. Please believe me when I say I love you.”  
“Why should I?” Courfeyrac pulled his mother off him and took a step back. “You did nothing, he beat me, told me I was nothing and nearly killed me. And to subject Bels to the hate that you showed me. She is the only good thing about your family.”  
“Our family.”  
“No, you lost the right to call me family when I came out and you rejected me. I have loving caring friends who as far as I am concerned are my family, and have been for the past four years. The one thing I regretted and still regret now is not telling Bella where I was going so she could escape you and _him_ as soon as possible.”  
Jehan had never heard so much venom in a man’s voice.  
Lilith broke down to tears.  
“Do you really think I wanted that life for you? You and Bella were such happy children, when you left, well, Bella has never been the same since. You broke my heart to pieces Michael. I couldn’t control your father; he hurt me so he could hurt you. I wish I could’ve told you how much I loved you before you left. Clearly that was the best decision for you, though I wish I had that option too.”   
“He beat you too?” Courferyac’s voice lost all momentum, “oh my god, if he laid a finger on Bella I will kill him.”  
Jehan pulled Courfeyrac into an embrace, “come in, I have a feeling you two need to talk.”  
Lilith moved passed the two and they followed, Jehan closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I haven't been writing fics for long so feedback would be lovely x


End file.
